universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicolas Cage
Enterance Meltdown Nicolas Cage walks onto the stage, Moaning Sadly Special Moves Neutral B - Step Away Nicolas Cage takes out his gun and says, "Step away" which stuns nearby opponents. After taking out his gun, pressing B will make Cage shoot. The gun does more damage to stunned opponents. At 50% damage, if the player presses A after Cage takes out his gun and doesn't talk, he shouts, "BACK UP! I SWEAR TO GOD I WON'T SHOOT YOU!" which has a longer stun time. Side B - Bear Arms Cage dons a bear costume and dashes towards the opponent to slap him/her. He then takes off the bear costume. The move can also be cancelled by pressing B. Up B - The Bees Cage get carried into the air by bees while he exclaims that he is not happy near them. The bees leave as a projectile after 2 seconds or pressing B. Once they leave, he can perform this move again. Down B - Unmasker This move removes traps doing 2% damage (ex: Hank Hill's propane tanks, Billy Mays's Mighty Putty, Ib's pictures which will do 6% damage instead). The first frame of the move also reflects projectiles and acts as a quick grab-and-throw. It behaves like Marth's or Ike's Counter, but harder. Final Smash - Nicolas Cage Losing His Shit Nicolas Cage lets loose a paralyzing large scream and Requiem for a Dream plays in the background. During the 20-second trance, he gains nigh invulnerability. Cage even has a special moveset during his FS: Neutral B - Cra-B-zy Cage paralyzes an opponent by hamming up the entire alphabet until the player presses B. Side B - Vampire Cage runs with his arms flailing side by side and shouts "I'M A VAMPIRE!" twice. Up B - Ghost Rider Cage rises up vertically with flames. He can go as high as he wants until the player presses B. Down B - Yell Cage shouts loudly and stuns any ground opponents. KO KO 1: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! KO 2: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! Star KO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Screen KO: Ou! Taunts Down Taunt- Say: "Killing me wouldn't bring back your GODDAMN HONEY!" Side Taunt- Say: "HOW'D IT GET BURNED?! HOW'D IT GET BURNED?!!" Up Taunt- (He jumps to Tiny Swimming pool) Victories Victory 1: Lies down while screams Victory 2: Using his bike Victory 3: you don't say Lose: I have a nightmare ''Character Description'' See real biography of Nicolas Cage Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral attack- Punch *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- Kicks forward *Up Tilt- Kicks upward *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- Shouts "FUCK YOU!!" with an electrical shock wave *Up- Opens a crate with a giant crow flying out *Down- Shoots his gun downward Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grab, Throws *Grab- Strangle *Pummel- Shake *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- Throws opponent up Shouting/Singing "HALLELUJAH!" *Down- Throws opponent down and shoots them Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Snake Codec Snake: This guy going nuts Colonel... Colonel: What? Snake: Some crazy guy... Colonel: What is it? What is it? What is it? Snake: Colonel! Colonel: Killing me won't bring back your GODDAMN HONEY. Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra TBA Trivia TBA Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red Suit ® *Blue Suit (B) *Green Suit (G) *??? *??? *??? *??? *Ghost Rider *Nicolas Toriel (As Seen in Bores Reviews Undertale) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Reality Category:Actor Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Neutral Category:Badass Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Insane Category:Hero or Villain Category:Angry Characters Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Kick-Ass Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Vampire Category:Bee Hater Category:Random Category:Prickly Pear Category:Equestria Girls: The Parody Series Category:Unintentionally Funny Characters Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:The Wicker Man Category:Nonsensical Characters Category:Shouty Characters Category:Loud Characters Category:People who Scream alot Category:Lawyer Category:Cameos (Lawl Nitro) Category:Hates Bees